


The Clock Doesn't Exist

by Reading_nomatterwhat



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fighting, I have feelings, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, This is very short, Time Loop, Unus Annus, Unus and Annus are gods, argument, darkiplier is also here, for plot reasons, no beta we die like men, no im not deleting this in 2 days, okay so listen, this isn't necessarily crankiplier but idk man, time gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_nomatterwhat/pseuds/Reading_nomatterwhat
Summary: Mark and Ethan agreed almost a year ago to delete the channel and everything with it, to end Unus Annus. If everything is cut and dry...why is Ethan getting cold feet. Why is reality changing around them? What haven't they revealed?
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Unus/Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Clock Doesn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a crack fic with some bullshit hidden lore I just made up. I might write more later flushing out my new lore, so if you like this you might want to watch out for that, but in genral this is just an idea I just came up with and had to write down before I went to bed. Memento Mori!

* * *

“...are we doing the right thing?”

Mark turned, surprise painted across his features. He looked at Ethan, he was curled up on the couch in Mark’s editing room, facing towards the wall away from him. Mark turned back to his computer, continuing to edit the video for tomorrow, “what are you referring to?” he responds, tilting his head backwards. Ethan takes in a heavy breath, further wrapping his arms around his legs.

“.... _should_ we delete the channel?” He whispers, almost like he can’t believe he’s saying it out loud. Mark’s hands still on his keyboard, he fully spins his chair around this time. ..” _what?!”_ Ethan sighs again, “Mark I-” “Ethan it’s literally called ‘ _one year”,_ deleting it is the whole point?! Are you getting cold feet!? Now?!” “No!” Ethan calls back, “It’s just…” He flails, tugging his hair with his fingers, “Don’t you enjoy the channel?” he says throwing his hands out. Mark scoffs “Well yeah no shit Ethan, I wouldn’t do it otherwise. That doesn’t change the fact that the clock is ending” Ethan groans and fully sits up, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. “The clock doesn’t exist Mark! it's fake! WE MADE IT!” He yells arms thrown out to either side. “It’s not the inevitability of death if we are commiting suicide!” “it’s not suicide you dumbass, it’s what’s meant to happen! We can’t change that now!” Mark states with finality, turning back to his monitor, clearly trying to end the conversation. Ethan stands abruptly, stomping over to Mark and forcing his chair back around. He grips one of Mark’s shoulders with a hand and points the other in his face. “You must really be a masochist! You know damn well this is avoidable, but you’re too damn STUBBORN to admit it! Why won’t you just let us be happy!?”

Mark shoves his hand away, and something about him seems to darken, “Don’t pretend I’m the only one at fault here! You agreed! This has ALWAYS been the plan, why do you need something else!?” Ethan is shaking as he speaks “I agreed a HUNDRED YEARS AGO!” He screams, the room shakes with him as he seems to flicker. In and out of existence, like a glitching tape, a black suit replaces his loungewear. His eyes become no more than white expanses as he writhes in anger. “GODS FORBID I CHANGE MY MIND!” He slams his foot against the ground and from it a black and white spiral forms, slowly spinning as it goes on to cover the floor with its mesmerizing design. “I WANT US!” Ethan shouts, the next line being cut though with a sob, “I just don’t understand why you won’t be with me..”

Mark is now gazing at the floor, a dark aura surrounding his form. He is shaking too, his clothing flickering between his sleepwear and a white suit. As he finally looks at Ethan, who is shaking and sobbing, his eyes are black holes, holding anger and… perhaps sadness. He raises his hand only to clap both his hands together, and everything stops. The spiral lays still, and they both now stay in stagnant outfits, Black and White suits. Ethan is still crying, breathing deeply and hiccuping. Mark-no **ANNUS** _,_ rubs a hand across his eyes,”....why now”. ~~Ethan~~ , **UNUS** , shakes his head as he tries to respond “This year..has been the most fun i think we’ve had together in a _long_ while..It was so amazing and I don’t want it to stop, not this time A..”

Annus fully leans forward and gestures for Unus too come closer. Unus does so, falling to his knees at Annus’s feet. He lays his body in between his legs, resting his face on Annus’s knee as his tears continue to fall. Annus wraps himself around the man's upper body, resting a hand on his head as he begins to comb through his hair. “A punishment is a punishment Un..” Unnus continues to sniffle, “We could take him..We really could” Annus laughs slightly, “I can’t believe you broke this quickly, I thought it would take at _least_ 300 years.” Unnus chuckles as well, “ Honestly I thought the irony would get us before this” he says as he glances up at the man holding him. Annus gazes down with fondness on clear display, “What? The irony of the gods of time being trapped in a time loop?” Annus offers. “I was thinking more about the fact that out torture is practically self inflicted.” Unus says. Annus goes quiet, still petting the man below him...he waits for a second before taking a large breath and exhaling an even larger sigh. “...We can’t take him” Unus sits up “We CAN..together at least, you know he’s been losing power. Plus we learn so much every year so if we fight him now it will be better than if we fight him next loop.” Annus groans “I don’t know Un-”

“ **Now what the hell are you two rambling on about”**

Both Unnus and Annus freeze, not even daring to glance at the being that appeared at the doorway. A dark shadow grew across the floor as the monster walked closer and closer. Annus’s head is wretched upwards to look the demon in the eye, the being raised an eyebrow clearly expecting a response. Annus stays quiet but as the monster squeezes his jaw tighter and tighter, he finally spits out one word.

  
' **Dark’**


End file.
